If It Comes Back, It Was Meant To Be
by 4Ever-Twilight-Luva
Summary: Sequel:If you love something set it free/Bella and Edward have finally found each other after 5 years.Will Edward tell Bella that he loves her? What happened to Jacob? Is Bella still with him? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella and Edward have finally found each other after five **_**long **_**years. What will happen? Will Edward tell Bella that he loved her in high school? That he still does? And what happened to Jacob? Is Bella still with him?**

* * *

**If It Comes Back, It Was Meant To Be**

EPOV

Bella. She was here. In my arms. Hugging me. I was overjoyed. I never thought I would see her again, yet her she was with my arms wrapped around her, afraid to let her go. Afraid she would leave me again, but she wasn't mine. She shouldn't have to stay if she didn't want to. I pulled back letting my arms drop but held her hand, unable to let go of her just yet.

I looked her over again. She was so beautiful just as she was in high school, if not maybe even more beautiful. Her wavy chestnut hair that used to be just past her shoulders, were now grown to the waist. Her body was still just as petite as the last time I saw her, but was more matured, more like a woman's body. I had to stop myself from drooling. I immediately pulled my eyes away from her body and dismissed the thoughts of Bella's body and looked into her eyes. Her eyes. They were such a gorgeous chocolate brown color. Every time I looked into her eyes I would get lost in them...

I pulled out of my trance and asked curiously, "What are you doing here Bella?"

She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I could ask you the same thing but if you _must_ know I'm finished with college so I left and came here," she answered with a smart-ass tone.

I rolled my eyes but grinned back. _Same old Bella._"You know that's not what I meant Bella."

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward" she replied innocently. Smile still in place. "If you meant something else, then I think you should be more specific."

I groaned exasperated. "Okay then. I _meant_what are you doing _here_in Forks?"

"I missed Charlie" she answered simply then added "And I was hoping to see you and the rest of the Cullen clan." I smiled at that.

I just realized now that we were still standing outside. "Do you wanna come inside Bella?" I asked gesturing back to my house.

"I'd love to."

We were both still smiling as we walked into the house. It seemed like we couldn't stop smiling. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"No thanks. So is anyone here with you? This place is too quiet for anyone else to be here," Bella said.

"You're right. I'm here by myself." I explained to her where the others were.

"Oh. Okay! Well I can't wait to see them all tomorrow. I've really missed you guys" she said sincerely.

I smiled. "What about you Bella? Where's Charlie? Have you've seen him yet?" I asked.

"I've already seen him but he went out fishing." She replied

"Oh" My smile faltered when I asked my next question, trying to keep the pain out of my vice, "What about Jacob? Is he here with you?" Now her smile was gone as well.

"No," she answered in a stiff voice. I looked back at her questioningly but she just dropped her gaze to the floor.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Bella," I said softly.

She looked back up at me. "No, I-I want to tell." She said quietly. I waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "Jacob…Jacob's in California….with his new girlfriend. He cheated on my Edward." She finally looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" I took her into my arms. Even though I'm completely thrilled that she's not with Jacob anymore, I didn't want to see her cry. Now I was livid. Why would anyone want to cheat one Bella? He should've been lucky that she was his girlfriend but he just goes out and cheats on her! _No time to be angry Edward. You need to comfort Bella._ I thought to myself.

Bella laughed once without humor. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I mean I know he was my boyfriend but it's not like I loved him and Jacob never actually seemed like a boyfriend to me more like a friend, nothing more."

"Bella, it would hurt anyone, whether they really love the person or not, if he or she would cheat on them." I said and wiped some of the tears on her cheeks

"You're right" she sniffed and wiped away the rest of her tears. "I just felt like he betrayed me like that…do you want to know why he cheated on me?" she asked. I just waited. She heard the silent yes and continued after a moment. "He cheated on me because I wouldn't have sex with him." She whispered.

I stood up furiously. I didn't want Bella in my arms if I snapped. "What the _fuck_? That's why he cheated on you? Because you weren't ready? Fucking bastard!"

"Edward calm down. It's okay, it doesn't matter. I'm not worth anything anyway. I'm just plain old Bella," she said quietly gazing down at the floor again. I looked at her in shock. _Wasn't worth anything? Plain?_

I kneeled in front of Bella and put my finger under her chin and lifted her face to mine. "Bella don't say that. That's not true. Any man would be lucky to have you in their life. You _are_ beautiful Bella. You're a beautiful, smart, funny, kind, gentle, and passionate woman. You are _definitely not_ plain and you _are_worth everything Bella….you're worth the world." I whispered sternly looking straight into her eyes to show her I mean every word I'm saying. I saw tears forming in her big brown eyes.

She shook her head and said quietly with tears in her voice, "No, that's not true Edward. As much as I wish those words were true, they're not."

"It is true Bella. I meant every word I said." And I did.

"No you didn't! You only said that because you my best friend Edward! You don't mean it!"

I grabbed her face in my hands and kept my eyes locked on hers "Yes I do Bella. I _do_mean it, and I didn't just say that because you're my best friend I said it because I –" I cut myself off. I don't know if I should tell her. Not only will it kill me if she would reject me but what if it ruined our friendship?

She stared back at me "Because what Edward?" I heard so many different emotions in her voice. Disbelief, pain, and…hope? Along with other emotions I couldn't decipher.

"Because I love you Bella," I looked her straight in the eyes trying to show her all the love I felt for her. "I love you, more than life itself. I've loved you since the first day I met you. I didn't tell you because I couldn't stand it if you had not loved me back. But I can't hide my feeling for you anymore Bella. I love you, I'll love you forever."

Her breathing hitched and she stared at me with wide eyes. Her face showed mainly shock, then happiness, and….love. She put her hand on my cheek any gazed lovingly at me and said "I love you too Edward. I've loved you for a long time, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship if I told you, but I do love you Edward. I always have."

"You love me?" I asked a little shocked. "You don't have to say it just because I did Bella." I didn't want her to love me because she feels guilty that she didn't return my feelings but I could see it in her eyes that she meant it.

"I mean it Edward I do," she said with a loving smile on her lips. I smiled back at her feeling triumphant that I won the most beautiful woman's heart. I hugged her to my chest loving how it felt so _right_with her here in my arms. We just sat like that with our arms wrapped around each other. No words needed to be spoken. You could feel the love coming off of each of us.

A few minutes later I pulled back and looked at _my_Bella. "Bella?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" I asked not wanting to kiss her if she didn't want me to.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words come from your mouth" she said with a smile. I grinned back and leaned down to kiss her.

When our lips touch I felt and electrical shock pass through us. Our lips moved in synchronization. Her lips soft against mine. I snaked my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her closer. We both moaned at the feeling of our bodies pressed together. Bella's hands found their way into my hair and moved so she straddled my lap. I groaned at the new position and started to kiss her more forcefully. Bella moaned into the kiss. A few moments later we finally broke the kiss to breathe, but I pulled her off my lap before we got carried away. I just held her in my arms. We stayed like that, trying to get our breathing back to normal.

"Wow" Bella said a while later.

I chuckled "Wow indeed" I agreed.

"Edward, I've been wondering…."Bella said timidly.

"Yes?" willing her to continue.

"Why did you let me leave? To Stanford? I mean if you really loved me then…why did you let me leave? And without a fight either, you didn't even try to fight for me…." She said quietly. Pain was evident in her voice.

"Oh Bella, believe me I wanted to fight for you. I didn't want you to go Bella," I said trying to fight back my own pain at the memory of Bella telling me she was leaving.

"Then why…?" she asked

"Because I couldn't hold you back," I said trying to get her to understand, "you looked so happy when you first told me that Jacob had asked you out. I didn't want to keep you from your happiness Bella." I looked at her and said what I thought the night she left "If you love something set it free."

She looked right back at me and said "But _if it comes back it was meant to be._"

I smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips and then said "You're right…this _was_meant to be"

She smiled back at me then kissed me. When we pulled back she said, "I love you Edward." She said it with so much emotion I thought my heart would burst from how much love and happiness I felt.

"I love you too, my Bella. I always will" I replied with just as much emotion as she did.

She leaned her head into my chest and whispered "Forever."

* * *

**THE END! Review please! Thank Youu! :]**


	2. AN

**My Forever with You**** is supposed to continue this story but I do not wish to continue it anymore so I deleted it. Sorry for those of you who have been waiting for it to be updated. Please go and check out my other stories!**

**BEAUTIFUL AS YOU: It's Edward's and Bella's anniversary. Edward's gift to Bella is a heart warming song played on the piano. ***ONE-SHOT/SongFic Very sweet song.**

**BOY: Bella's a tomboy skater. Her best friend is Edward. She moves away. What happens when she comes back to Forks and is a bit different? Will Bella and Edward still be friends?**

**CAN PLAYERS CHANGE: Bella moves back to Forks. What happens when Bella meets her older brother Emmett's friend Edward Cullen? And what if Edward Cullen was the school player?**

**WHAT I DID FOR LOVE: Edward Cullen a troubled, rich boy who ran away. Bella Swan is an innocent, sweet girl who is being abused by her step-mother. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think of. They fall in love, but something is keeping them apart...Bella is dying.**

**WHAT NOW BITCH: Edward Cullen is a 17-year-old boy in high school. He never does his homework. What happens when he decides to do it one night? How will Miss Swan, his sexy teacher, react?**

**-Michelle**


End file.
